The Game : Hitori Kakurenbo
by Chocolatte Girl
Summary: The ElGang plays Hitori Kakurenbo. The hide and seek with ghost... Who will die and who will survive? Will the game ended safely? Character death is DEFINITELY gonna happen. Probably a random story. You had been warned!


**The Game : Hitori Kakurenbo**

**Choco : 'Coz this story is (probably) random, I won't make a tittle for the chapter. Actually, it's because I'm out of ideas... =w= **

**ElGang : What's Hitori Kakurenbo? O.o**

**Choco : It means ****playing hide and seek with just one person :3  
**

**ElGang : What? One person? How can we play hide and seek with just one person? :/**

**Choco : Because the other player is a ghost~ =w= Hitori Kakurenbo also called "Playing Hide and Seek with a Ghost" =w=**

**ElGang : O_O *shivers***

**Choco : Alright, without further ado, let's begin! :D**

**Classes = **

**Elsword : Rune Slayer**

**Aisha : Elemental Master**

**Rena : Grand Archer**

**Raven : Blade Master**

**Eve : Code Nemesis**

**Chung : Deadly Chaser**

**Ara : Yama Raja**

**Elesis : Saber Knight**

* * *

**WARNING!  
There will be some character death!  
This story is DEFINITELY a horror!  
If you can't stand this, leave now!**

* * *

It's 2.00 AM in the morning, sun hasn't raised yet.

"Come on! Please~?" Elsword and Chung begged.

"No way!" Aisha shakes her head.

"Aw, come on! Just once! For the first and last time in our life!" Elsword and Chung begged again. They make their best puppy dog's eyes

"... Okay, just once though!" Aisha sighed in defeat.

"YAY~!" Elsword and Chung cheered.

The rest of the ElGang heard it, and they came to the living room where Elsword, Chung, and Aisha were.

"What's up?" ask Ara.

"Hey! Let us all play Hitori Kakurenbo!" Elsword said.

"Heh, sounds fun! We'll join in!" Elesis said.

_'Fun? They didn't know that this is a scary game?'_ Aisha said in her mind.

They started to do the preparation for the ritual. Eve brought a Phoru plushie, and they named it William. Chung spreads some salt in front of Raven's room and Elesis' room.

"Why did you do that?" Aisha asked.

"This is a sign that the ghost can't enter this room!" Chung smirked seeing a terrified look on Aisha's face.

"Then we hide in these rooms?" Aisha asked again.

"Nope! It won't be exiting if we do that! We'll hide in either one of the remaining rooms!" Chung said.

Rena fill the bathtub in the bathroom full of water. Then, the preparation is complete.

"Wait a minute, what's William's weapon? And also, our weapons?" Eve asked.

"We'll use our own weapons while I'll leave a scissors for William to use." Elsword said and grabbed a scissors and put it in William's pocket (yes, he has a pocket).

3.00 in the morning. All of them walked towards the bathroom and sink William into the bathtub.

"We're the first one to seek, we're the first one to seek, we're the first one to seek." all of the ElGang said those words in unison.

Then they turned off all of the lights in the house and hide in Elsword's room. They counted to ten, and walked towards the bathroom. William stay still, and Eve takes out her spear.

"Found you, William." they said. Then, Eve stabbed William with her spear.

"You're the next one to seek William, you're the next one to seek William, you're the next one to seek William." they said in unison.

Then they hide in Aisha's room. _'Will William move?'_Aisha thought.

15 minutes later...

"He didn't appear..." Ara said, disappointed.

"Sst... Wait, I hear something..." Elsword said. All of them listened carefully.

TAP... TAP... TAP...

Someone's footstep can be heard... Then, the door of Aisha's room opened. William's the one who opened the door. His face looks weird and a sick grin plastered on his lips...

"It's... William..." Elesis said, frightened.

"Found... You... All..." William said. His voice is somehow heavy, and almost like a whisper.

He takes out his scissors, and walked towards the ElGang.

"RUN!" Elsword shouted.

All of them runs away. They run past William, tried to dodge his scissors attack. Unfortunately, Ara tripped. She fell to the floor. William walked towards her, preparing his scissors. Ara tried to stand, but William stabbed his feet.

"No running away..." William said.

"HELP!" Ara yelled. Her spear is far from her place.

The rest of the ElGang couldn't hear her, they are to scared anyway.

"You lose... Ara Haan..." William said.

William stabbed Ara's back. Then he scratched her cheek. Ara screamed in horror. Until William reached her bare neck...

"Good night..."

STAB!

William stabbed Ara's neck. Ara... is dead...

"Where are you... The rest of you... William's the one to seek now, William's the one to seek now, William's gonna seek the rest of the ElGang..."

* * *

**Choco : Whew... The 2nd horror story... Looks like I'm still good making horror... =w=  
**

**Ara : WILLIAM! YOU JERK! D: *chases William***

**The rest of the ElGang : Scary... O_O**

**Choco : Actually, I don't even know the REAL preparation to play Hitori Kakurenbo. So forgive me if this preparation is wrong... If you don't know either, just search at Google... =w=**

**William : Why am I an evil... Q.Q**

**Choco : =_= ...Review please readers... =w=**


End file.
